Yunahime
Yunahime (悪魔のプリンセス, Yunahime) is an abandoned onna-bugeisha and the adopted sister of Zenjou Kaguya. Together, they conquered the Land of Sound and seized the throne. Born, Princess Yuna Mikasa the Wind Daimyō changed her name from a mistake on a piece of paper. The paper she held read Yunahime instead of Princess Yuna. To this day, neither the Wind Lord or Zenjou has yet to realize they have been calling her a false name. Her young traumatized mind erased all memory of the Mikasa blood. She's also known as the village's, Angry Mother from her frequent outburst. Yunahime holds little care towards Zenjou's involvement with the Criminal Underworld. In fact, she's helped him establish multiple criminal outpost within other villages. Yunahime has a 1,000,000¥ bounty on her head due to belonging to the Mikasa family as well as being the sole possessor of the infamous Yukabarai (厄払い) blade. A legendary sword passed through the Mikasa generation for generations. It was this cursed blade that caused her families massacre. Appearance Yunahime is a petite, small, girl, whose body has yet to fill out. Such a design gives her trouble when handling a sword or spear. Which forced her to master the Tanto. Unlike Soru, Yuna's skin has a little color. Her face often cherries when embarrassed or nervous. Yuna Hime's pitch black hair touches the small of her back. Her eyes reflect the silver of the moon. She often draws on her skin. Unlike other women, Yuna isn't afraid to get dirt and won't mind a few scars and cuts. When not wearing her traditional Samurai garb, Yuna Hime likes to dress in white Kimono's. Her reasoning unknown, she just prefers a pure color. Her Kimono's are also short enough to give her swift movement. She always carries her Tanto around. Yuna has a habit of tying her Kimono with a different color. When going on missions or traveling, Yunahime wears her traditional Samurai Kimono. A colorful silk capable of withstanding fire. In her hair are expensive ribbons that symbolize nobility. She wears a bracelet around her neck and a few rings on her finger. Yunahime prefers shinobi sandals as they allow for quicker movement, and feel comfortable on her feet. Yunahime wears her Tanto strapped to her left hip. And holds the sheathed, Yakubarai (厄払い Exorcism) diagonally on her back. Due to the blades Phantom properties, the sword weighs almost nothing when in it's sheath. Giving her free movement and agility. On her right hip rest a ninja pouch she stole. Although unorthodox, She uses ninja weapons whenever needed. Personality Yunahime is the direct opposite to Zenjou. Her younger mind acts more on impulse. She prefers running into battle and quickly dispatching her enemies. In her mind, the quicker the better. They cannot catch what they cannot see! She also acts on impulse when meeting someone. Choosing whether she likes them or not on first sight. And once a conclusion is met, it's rare she will change her mind. Yunahime's belief that strength wins war reflects her abilities as a Samurai. Unlike Zenjou, she sympathizes with his underlings and often keeps him from sending them to their deaths. The belief that physical and spiritual strength determines the winner allows her to see weakness and impossibility. If someone gives up or lacks the physical strength to do so, how could they possibly win? Yuna loves to waste time. If she could spend all day relaxing, drinking and sleeping, she would. If it weren't for her constantly worrying for Zenjou, life would be simpler. Yuna holds death as a natural process. She has no idea why it doesn't restrain or scare her. Zenjou figures it's because she grew up with death. Her earliest memory is watching her family die in a single night. Even so, Yuna herself, remains a bubbly cheerful person. Some say Zenjou's arrogance corrupted her, creating Yunahime's very own split personality. At times, when angered, Yuna becomes a headstrong determined yet stubborn tank. It takes a lot to erase the smile off of Yuna's face. However, Yuna's childish mind often disappears when surrounded by danger. In those instances, she will start to behave as an adult. To Yunahime, material possessions are everything. Whenever her blade takes a life, she takes a possession. Zenjou put her in charge of counting the village's funds. Yuna carries indifference towards Shinobi. Her real battle is with the Samurai who hunt her head. She hopes to grow strong enough to kill them all. Yuna is a motivator. She hates people who give up on their dreams and passions. Even if her enemies surrender, she will push them to fight on. A trait that causes Zenjou to both compliment and insult her. Underneath her joyful expressions, and bubbly outlook towards life, Yuna believes is a vengeful person. She looks down upon those who are willing to just take it. Even if it's to accomplish a mission. Zenjou often judges her powerful passion for vengeance. He fears it will turn her into a monster. Yunahime is the only person who Zenjou truly listens to..... History Deep within the Land of Iron lived a Noble Family. One of the first to grace the Land of Iron as well as one filled with dark secrets. They utilized powerful techniques long forgotten to secure their stature in history. Tales of Samurai capable of traveling to and from the Spirit realm as well as calling back the dead. All lost in a unholy fire. The only heirloom, a cursed sword passed down from father to daughter. In hopes that one day, the daughter would grow into a strong warrior and help her husband reclaim the name that is... The last Mikasa awoke in the middle of the night. Alarmed by deathly screams. At the time she had no idea she would inherit the title. She rushed out of bed, clothed herself in a colorful Kimono, grabbed her hidden tanto and ran outside. The first door revealed a bunch of silver plated Samurai running throughout her families manor. Killing everyone and everything. She watched her pregnant aunt take a sword through the stomach, and her husband lose his head. Each cousin caught with an arrow through the temple. Blood everywhere. The frozen child suddenly jerked around. A silver samurai had a sword to her neck. But before she could scream, a crimson blade cut through his helmet. Her father had arrived. He had checked her room earlier after dispatching a bunch of invaders from the area. And once he saw she disappeared, he searched the house like a mad dog. He commanded her to run...Her mother was waiting downstairs on an emergency horse. Prepared just for this situation. But before he could snap her out of it, a black Katana stuck from her fathers head. Splashing blood on the ground. Totally in shock, a nearby maid who heard everything grabbed Yuna amid the confusion and took her to the location. A single horse meant for two people...Her father knew he'd have to stay behind and defend the manor. Strapped to the horse was a sword. One of unique design. Yuna remembered seeing this blade many times...But she also kept in mind that it was cursed. Her mother stormed off on the horse. Far away, into Shinobi territory. Little did she know, the Black Samurai followed behind. They got quite the distance within the Shinobi world when the horse suddenly collapsed. That was his plan all along. He chased them till they literally could no longer run. After falling on the ground, they both heard the thundering of horses surrounding the area. Yuna's mother grabbed the sword, hesitant to draw it..The curse could mean no hope for both. As the black horseman dismounted, She remembered seeing his horse breath out fire from it's nostrils...The Samurai killed her mother with a fair knock of his immense fist and walked towards her and the sword which Yuna had grabbed. With a scream, she realized everything went silent. Everyone paid more attention to the unique bird chirps that echo'ed through the forest. Each chirp louder and louder until the trees came to life and wrapped everyone in their branches. Suddenly, a man appeared. A man who looked alien to both the Samurai and Shinobi world. He demanded explanation. The Black samurai gave his official orders instead. Kill the girl and take her sword...Everything went dark.... When she awoke, everyone was dead besides the Shinobi. The Black Samurai had just fallen..But there was no marks from battle....She remembered her savior saying something of Genjutsu. A word she held no knowledge of. The man took a step and grabbed the sword. He threw it to the ground with the Land of Iron flag. Choose one, he ordered. Yuna instinctively reached for the Yukabarai sword. The man simply smiled and kneeled. "How would you like to come along?" From then on, it was revealed that her savior was actually a Sunagakure Shinobi sent by the Daimyou to infiltrate a nearby village. After the long journey, she was taken back to the Land of Wind's feudal lord. It was truly frightening. From snow to sand. Cold steal to warm sands. It was completely alien to this girl. But she couldn't go back. Probably ever. Yunahime had been introduced to the Daimyō rather quickly. And due to his kind heart, allowed the man to take her as his own. It took time for her to grow accustomed. She actually spent her first years without speaking a word. Yunahime had a violent outlook on life. Every challenge was met by Yukabarai. She showed exceptional skills as a warrior who quickly adopted the Shinobi way. A samurai of silent feet. It was then that she was introduced to Zenjou Kaguya...A boy who changed her world... Flash Backs Mikasa Massacre, A New Family Conquering The Criminal Underworld Funny Business with Samurai Current Arcs Omega's Search: A Kurama's Destiny Darkness Without Light: A Kurama's Destiny Powers and Abilities Kenjutsu': Despite Yuna's size, she has some moderate skill in Kenjutsu. She utilizes Iado style proficiently enough to dispatch a large group of people within a few steps. When using her tanto, Yuna's size and speed proves deadly. Her precision and aiming work together to deliver deadly strikes. As a testament to her power, she can cut a leaf in half mid-fall. Unlike traditional Samurai, Yuna will use diversions as a way of battle. Anything from smoke pellets to kicking dirt into her enemies eyes. Her small stature makes her hard to keep up with. However she cannot wield a normal Katana to it's fullest potential. With a full sized blade, her movements become sloppy. She even waste steps. It's this weakness that keeps her from mastering the Yakubarai blade Chakra Control: Like most Samurai older than her, she can utilize and manipulate chakra. Although to a lesser degree, she still can give her Tanto range and shape. She can perform Shinobi techniques such as water and surface walking from Soru's teachings. When angered, Yuna will release powerful arc blast of chakra. The downside being she has no control over such a move. Yakubarai: Sealing: The Yakubarai Sheath has a special sealing technique. She can seal her enemies soul, by sheathing the blade after stabbing them during death. Equipment Yakubarai Sword: The Yakubarai Blade (厄払い Exorcism Blade) is an ancient cursed heirloom belonging to the nearly extinct Mikasa family. Many samurai heard tales of the famed, Yakubarai Blade. But few believe it exist. Kunai Senbon Explosive Tags Flash Bombs Smoke Pellets Relationships Soru Kurama Trivia • •